


Lover

by wildcatlizzie



Series: Mended Hearts [11]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Couple goals, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Holidays, Innuendo, Slightly Smutty, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcatlizzie/pseuds/wildcatlizzie
Summary: “We should have a Halloween party,” Kaitlyn said suddenly, looking up from her book as Chris climbed into bed next to her.“You want to have a Halloween party?” he asked, pulling the covers up around his waist. “What brought this on?”
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mended Hearts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> “Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand  
> With every guitar string scar on my hand  
> I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
> My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue  
> All’s well that ends well to end up with you  
> Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover  
> And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
> And at every table, I’ll save you a seat, lover”
> 
> \-- Lover, Taylor Swift

_October  
18 months since Abby’s death_

“We should have a Halloween party,” Kaitlyn said suddenly, looking up from her book as Chris climbed into bed next to her. 

“You want to have a Halloween party?” he asked, pulling the covers up around his waist. “What brought this on?”

Kaitlyn shrugged a shoulder, turning back to her book. “I actually have Halloween off this year, it’s the start of the holiday season, and it’s our first round of holidays living together. I think it could be fun.”

“If that’s what you want to do, I’m in,” he agreed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple before laying down and reaching over to turn off the light on his side of the bed. “Don’t stay up too late.”

She hummed softly in response, closing her book and placing it on the bedside table before turning off the other light. She curled into him, her cheek resting against his chest. “Maybe a dinner party,” she suggested, tracing patterns across his bare chest with her fingernails. “Nothing crazy, maybe just Amanda and Jeff and Scott and Mark, unless there are others you’d like to invite.”

“Whatever you want, pretty girl,” he mumbled sleepily, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Kaitlyn bit down on her lower lip to stifle her giggles, his sleepy state making him much more agreeable than she’d anticipated. “Maybe I’ll just show up naked,” she suggested, propping her chin against his chest so she could watch his reaction.

“I’m half asleep, not deaf,” he commented, cracking an eye open to look down at her, the tips of his fingers dancing across her ribs, making her squirm.

“G’night, sleepy boy,” she murmured softly, stretching up to press a kiss to the under side of his jaw. “I love you.” 

“Love you, too, silly girl,” he replied, easily falling into their teasing banter while his fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

The next morning, Chris rolled over to pull Kaitlyn close to kiss her good morning, only to find the cool surface of the sheets on her side of the bed. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes as he did. As he blinked the sleep away, he noticed the bathroom light was off and neither of the dogs were in the room, telling him that Kaitlyn was no longer upstairs. He got out of bed and stretched, his neck and back cracking as he did; he reached over for the pair of blue jeans that he’d thrown on the chair the night before and pulled them on before heading downstairs.

Kaitlyn sat at the kitchen table in sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt, her hair piled messily on top of her head. She had one leg pulled up, her chin resting on her knee while the other curled under her. Papers and markers were scattered in front of her and her laptop sat open off to one side.

“Morning,” he greeted through a yawn, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before heading toward the coffee she’d already brewed. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Just thinking about this party,” she replied distractedly, scribbling notes down before looking back over to her laptop and slowly scrolling through the page open on her browser. “Everyone should wear a costume, of course.”

“Obviously,” he agreed, walking over with his cup of coffee to sit down next to her. He spun one of the pieces of paper she’d taken notes on in his direction so he could read what she had jotted down. She had already come up with three different menus and grocery lists. “Babe, are you really taking all this on by yourself?”

“Sure, why not?” she replied, not looking over at him from the recipe she was looking at on Pinterest.

“Weren’t you just saying that the hospital is getting ready for a wave of flu cases?” he reminded gently, reaching out to take her left hand in his.

Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders. “Eh,” she said dismissively. “An extra shift a week won’t make or break me. I can plan it, no biggie.”

“Katie,” he sighed, tugging at her fingers, which were still wrapped in his, a bit to get her attention. “Why don’t we have someone plan it instead?” he asked when she finally looked up at him.

“That seems like cheating,” she argued, rolling her eyes and squeezing his hand lightly before freeing her hand from his. “I’ll make sure I have the few days before the party off.”

“Compromise?” he asked, looking at her over the rim of his coffee mug, taking a sip while he waited for her to respond.

“Maybe,” she replied, looking back up at him. She sat back so she rested against the back of the chair and hung an arm down the back of it, looking at him over the top of her glasses in challenge. “Depends what the compromise is.”

“You plan,” he agreed, setting down his mug and stretching his arms forward to the point where his chest rested against the table top. “But you let me hire a caterer.”

Kaitlyn sighed, unfolding her legs and planting her feet on the floor. “I hate the idea of doing something, I don’t know, splashy, just because you have the financial capabilities. If we were any other couple, catering wouldn’t necessarily be an option.”

“You realize that what you would spend on food and alcohol to do all this would be the equivalent of what I’d pay the caterer, right?” he asked, turning the list he was looking at back toward her, tapping at the top of the page to prove his point. 

“Coupons are my friend,” she argued, snatching the list away from him before turning back to Pinterest.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. It seemed like this was going to be a case of who was going to out-stubborn who. “Hiring a caterer means everything involving the food is taken care of,” he pointed out. “No shopping, no prep, no cooking, no fires to put out when something goes wrong.”

Kaitlyn huffed, looking back at her computer and sighing heavily before closing it with a snap. “Fine,” she agreed, “you win.”

“Thank you,” he replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She looked over at him and smirked. “You owe me.”

Standing up, he grinned down at her devilishly, leaning over to place a hand next to her on the table and the other behind her on the back of the chair, invading her space. “Do you accept orgasms?” he asked, his lips trailing down her neck while slipping the collar of the oversized t-shirt she wore off one shoulder.

Kaitlyn groaned low in the back of her throat, her head falling to the opposite shoulder, allowing him easier access to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She hooked her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs. “I think a payment plan can be arranged,” she murmured, turning her face toward him so her lips brushed against his ear.

\----------

“I really appreciate your time, Mr. Moli...” Chris paused a beat, allowing Kaitlyn’s father to interrupt him. He looked up as Kaitlyn made her way down the stairs.

“John, of course,” he corrected, shaking his head when Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at the mention of her dad’s name. “I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me.” He smiled at John’s response, a blush coloring his cheeks. “I agree. I’ll see you at Thanksgiving.”

“What was that about?” Kaitlyn called from the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, and watching as he disconnected the call.

“Just talking about plans for Thanksgiving,” he replied, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

She joined him in the living room, setting down the water bottle, and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Are you sure you want to spend Thanksgiving with my family rather than yours?”

“Of course,” he replied, reaching up and giving her shoulders a squeeze. “It seems only fair that we trade families for the holidays.”

“Promise?” she asked, looking up at him. “You love Massachusetts this time of year.”

“I do,” he agreed, running his fingers through her hair. “But I love you more.”

She scrunched up her nose before laughing at him. “You’re such a goober.”

“I’m your goober,” he corrected, bending forward and kissing the tip of her nose. “I’m actually looking forward to spending more time with your family. It’ll be fun.”

“I just don’t want you to miss out on time with your family,” she admitted, not looking him in the eye; her hands compulsively smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles on his t-shirt.

“Katie,” he started, tucking two fingers under her chin and tilting her head up so she would look him in the eye. “I _promise_ I’m looking forward to spending time in Phoenix with your family. I’ve even made plans with your dad that are going to include everyone. It’s gonna be great.”

“Have I told you recently how incredible you are?” she asked, propping her chin on his chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to hers. “I think we both lucked out in that department, sweetheart.”

Kaitlyn held him a bit tighter for a moment before pulling away. “Did you pick up your costume?” she asked, changing the subject.

“I did,” he told her, picking up the water bottle she’d set down and taking a drink from it himself. “Are you sure you don’t want Ashley to help you with your wig?” he asked, referring to the hairstylist who worked with him for major events and photoshoots.

“I’m sure I can figure out a wig,” she told him, patting his chest. “Our guests should be here in a few hours, I’m going to jump in the shower, care to join me?” She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt as she began walking backward toward the stairs.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” he replied, pulling her hand away from his shirt and chasing her up the stairs.

\----------

Chris looked up from where he was tying his black dress shoes, startled as Kaitlyn ran down the stairs and past him, making a beeline for the kitchen in nothing but her bra, a petticoat, and a pair of heels.

“Babe?” he called, following her into the kitchen. “What are you doing?” He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, watching as she began pulling things out of the hall closet.

“I just remembered this amazing candle that I used last fall,” she explained, squatting down to look at the lower shelves. “I just don’t remember if I brought it with me when I moved in or if I threw it away.”

“Well,” he started, striding forward to pull a few candles down from the higher shelf, “this is just an observation, but are you aware you’re only in your underwear?” He showed her two of the candles that he’d pulled down, she shook her head, indicating neither were the one she was looking for. He set the two in his hands down on the counter and reached up to grab two more.

“Damn,” she muttered, ignoring his question and taking one out of his hand, removing the lid and smelling it before repeating the process with the other one. “Which one do you like better?” she asked, holding one up close to his nose.

“Does it really matter?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “The entire downstairs is going to smell like food anyway.”

Kaitlyn huffed and looked at him pointedly.

“Katie, our guests are going to be here in an hour, and the caterer will be here in thirty,” he told her, pointing to the first one she had him smell before turning her back in the direction of the bedroom. “Finish getting ready, then we can talk about how inexplicably sexy this petticoat and heels thing is when everyone leaves.”

Kaitlyn hummed lightly, turning back around to face him before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Who said we have to wait?” she asked, tracing her tongue along his bottom lip while her hands trailed down his chest, her fingernails scraping lightly against the fabric of his shirt.

“You have been insatiable recently,” he commented, wrapping his hands around her wrists, and pulling her hands away from where she was undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

“It has absolutely _everything_ to do with the fact you’re leaving town next week,” she explained, her hands still trying to get to his shirt buttons from where he held them captive. “Plus the fact that we’ll have to be on our best behavior when we’re under my father’s omnipresence.”

“While I appreciate both of those statements, what I have in mind is going to need more than the time available,” he smirked at her, releasing her hands from his grip.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” she asked, tugging on his belt buckle and pulling his hips back flush with hers. “Right now I have an image of me in this petticoat on my knees in front of you.”

Chris groaned, dropping his head back and looking up at the ceiling. “You’re going to kill me,” he murmured softly before looking back down at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes despite his statement. “Personally, I can’t wait to dive head first underneath that petticoat.” As he spoke, his hands trailed down the sides of her thighs, bunching the scratchy material in his hands, and dragging it up along the soft skin of her legs. She whined a bit when he let go of the fabric, the hem swinging gently as it dropped back down below her knees. 

She wiggled her hips slightly, her hand trailing down the front of his pants, tracing her fingernails along the outline of his erection. Her hand abruptly dropped back to her side, she gave him a wink before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Chris sighed heavily, his cheeks puffed out as he released all the air from his lungs. He placed both hands on the counter in front of him, leaning heavily into it. “Scott naked, Scott naked, Scott naked,” he mumbled repeatedly to himself in an attempt to bring his hormones and his dick back in check.

\----------

The doorbell rang just as Kaitlyn returned back downstairs. She was dressed in a blue polka dot dress, the petticoat adding volume to the skirt of the dress and a belt accentuating her hourglass figure. A wig of red curls sat on top of her head, completing her look. Chris joined her at the door in a navy suit and tie, a straw hat with a red band around the brim in his hand.

“Lucy, you look beautiful,” he told her, making an attempt at a Cuban accent and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself, Ricky,” she replied, bumping his hip with hers before reaching out and opening the door.

Amanda and her boyfriend, Jeff, stood on the other side of the door dressed as Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake. Amanda had her blonde hair teased within an inch of its life and nude, rhinestone pants hung low on her hips with a matching bikini top replicating the outfit Britney wore for her performance at the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards. Jeff, meanwhile, had kept it a bit more simple with jeans, black t-shirt, and a red bandana covering his head.

Kaitlyn squealed excitedly, reaching out to pull Amanda into a hug. “You look amazing!” she cried, standing back to look at her friend fully. 

“So do you,” Amanda agreed, stepping away from Kaitlyn and giving Chris a hug and kissing his cheek. “Chris, this is my boyfriend Jeff, he’s an adult CVICU nurse.”

“Hey, man, nice to meet you,” Chris said, reaching out and shaking Jeff’s hand. “You’ve got a firecracker on your hands here,” he said, gesturing in Amanda’s direction.

Jeff tossed his head back and laughed. “No argument there,” he agreed, wrapping an arm around Amanda’s waist and pulling her close, “but she’s worth the aggravation.” Amanda looked up at Jeff and beamed at him with a megawatt smile before pressing a tender kiss on his lips.

“Awww!!” Kaitlyn cooed, wrapping both of her arms around Chris’s waist and snuggling into his side. “You two are adorable.”

“You’re one to talk,” Amanda reminded her, stepping away from Jeff, looping an arm through Kaitlyn’s, and pulling her away from Chris and further into the house. “You are about to find out how nauseating you and Chris have been for the last year and a half.”

Chris gestured for Jeff to come further into the house. Before he had an opportunity to shut the door, he saw Scott and Mark making their way up the driveway. They were both dressed in matching overalls, the long sleeved shirt on Scott was red, while Mark was in green. When they finally made it to the door, finally being able to see the ‘M’ and ‘L’ on their respective hats pulled their costumes together.

“You guys are awesome,” Chris laughed, clapping hands with his brother before pulling him in and slapping his back in a hug.

“It’s good to see you,” Mark told him as Chris repeated the action with Scott’s boyfriend.

“You too,” Chris replied, moving aside so they could enter the home and closing the door behind them. “Scott says you’ve been traveling a lot for work recently.”

Mark laughed, shaking his head and putting his hands into his pockets as he followed Chris into the living room. “Being a buyer for Nordstrom is never dull.”

“Looks like Katie has the booze flowing already,” Chris commented, reaching over and handing Mark a beer that Kaitlyn had lined up on the counter. 

“A toast!” Kaitlyn called, walking around from the other side of the counter, wine glass in hand. Everyone gathered around her, drinks in hand. 

“To good friends, may you always have all the happiness in the world,” she said, raising her glass above her head.

“Damn straight!” Scott cheered, raising his beer bottle to meet Kaitlyn’s glass. Laughter, the clinking of glass, and several “cheers” resounded through the living room.

Hours after dinner, they had all gathered in the living room talking with each other. Kaitlyn and Amanda sat huddled together on the sofa while the guys remained seated around the kitchen table.

“If you put the idea into Amanda’s head, I will hunt you down,” Jeff laughed heartily, slapping a hand down on the table as Scott and Mark snickered while Chris looked bashful, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

Kaitlyn and Amanda looked up at the mention of Amanda’s name, curious as to what caused them to make such a ruckus. “What are you guys talking about?” Amanda asked, turning around so her front was pressed to the back of the couch so that she could face the kitchen table. “Put what idea into my head?”

Jeff visibly gulped, his eyes nervously darting between his girlfriend and Chris.

“Hey, Kate,” Scott called, looking over at her, trying to defuse the situation. “I’m excited to meet your family at Thanksgiving, it’s gonna be -- ow!” Chris was glaring daggers at his brother while Scott reached down to rub at his shin, which Chris had just kicked.

Kaitlyn frowned slightly, her brows furrowed together in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Scott mouthed a guilty “sorry” in Chris’s direction as Chris sighed heavily and dropped his chin to his chest, shaking his head. “Uh,” Scott started unsure how much he should share.

“Might as well tell her,” Chris sighed, waving a hand in defeat, but not looking up from the table.

“All of us are joining you and your family for Thanksgiving,” Scott admitted, picking at his cuticles nervously.

“All of you?” Kaitlyn asked, still unsure of what was going on.

“All of us,” Scott repeated, turning in his chair so he faced Kaitlyn. “Ma, Shanna, Carly, the kids, all of us.”

Kaitlyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, looking over to Chris. “Your whole family is coming?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Chris told her, looking at her over his shoulder sheepishly.

“That’s,” Kaitlyn started, her eyes still wide, “that’s a lot of people in my parent's house.” 

“That’s what I was talking about with your dad earlier,” Chris told her, standing up from the table and walking over so that he stood in front of Kaitlyn. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with her. “Your mom and dad are excited to meet everyone.”

Kaitlyn placed a hand along Chris’s jaw, her thumb tracing along his lower lip before smiling broadly at him. “That sounds amazing,” she told him softly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

“Ew, get a room,” Scott complained, but realized the night was over and stood up from the table to head toward the door; Mark right behind him. Jeff followed suit and walked over to the couch, pulling Amanda up to her feet.

“It’s my house,” Chris argued, looking over at his brother. “The whole thing is _my_ room. Maybe _you_ are the one who needs a change in location.”

“Already gone,” Scott replied, opening the front door and allowing Mark to walk ahead of him.

“Come on,” Amanda whined as Jeff helped her into her coat. “What idea are we not putting into my head?”

“Thanks for dinner,” Jeff said, reaching over to close the door behind them. “I’m sorry about the shouting and the -- uh -- yeah.” He smiled apologetically before turning abruptly and walking out, the door closed behind him with a soft click.

\----------

Kaitlyn rolled off of Chris, breathless, pulling the blankets up over her rapidly cooling skin after both had acted on their promises from earlier in the evening and then some. She turned onto her left side, propping herself up with her elbow. “What are you up to?” she asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Chris critically.

Chris turned to face her, mirroring her position. “Currently nothing is up thanks to you,” he replied, grinning deviously. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her slowly, his lips and tongue playing against her own.

Kaitlyn moaned before pressing a hand against his chest and pushing him away. “No way,” she told him, scooting away from him a bit to put some space between them. “You’re not going to seduce me into forgetting the question.”

“I promise,” he replied, running a hand through her hair. “My family coming to Phoenix for Thanksgiving is the surprise. That’s it.”

She hummed lightly in response, relaxing into his touch as he continued combing his fingers through her hair. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Uh, because that would ruin the point of the surprise?” he responded, rolling his eyes. His hands drifted under the covers where his fingers danced along her side causing her to shriek and pull further away from him.

“Fine, don’t tell me,” she pouted, climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. 

As soon as the door shut behind her, Chris plopped down onto his back and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He lifted his head to take a quick glance at the bathroom door before biting down on his lower lip and looking over at the nightstand where his actual surprise sat nestled in a velvet box tucked safely in the back of the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this posted last weekend. Unfortunately, life happened. Please accept my delayed kick off to the holiday season!


End file.
